Doctor Facilier (Expansion)
Doctor Facilier is a main antagonist in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. He is a boss in Swamp of Frogs and his role changes into a main antagonist after the completion of that world. He only appears in worlds that are featured in Expansion Packs 3 and 4. Story After his plans of exchanging the hearts and souls of all residents of his world in exchange for wealth and power were foiled by Sora, Donald and Goofy, Maleficent busts him out of his voodoo prison and convinced him to go after them and seek vengeance for their meddling. Using the power of darkness, he travels from world to world (Expansion Pack 3 and 4 worlds to be specific) and occasionally aids with the local villains to put a stop to them. Swamp of Frogs Facilier makes a deal with Pete. If he helps Pete eliminate Sora, Donald and Goofy, he'll help plunge the world into darkness. In the end, Facilier was defeated and his "friends of the other side" turn on him and make him pay the ultimate price. Halloween Town Facilier revives Oogie with the help of Lock, Shock and Barrel (mirroring the actions of Maleficent in KHII), while giving the kids the power of darkness, leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack to deal with the problem. Mystery of the Paranormal Third Visit Facilier recruits the pyrokenetic Cecil L'ively to destroy Sora, Donald and Goofy, but the plan goes up in flames. Gravity Falls Facilier releases Heartless in this world in an attempt to plunge it into darkness, but Sora, Donald, Goofy stop him with the help of Dipper and Mabel. Haunted Mansion Facilier arrives in this world before Sora, Donald and Goofy do and gives Ramsley the power to control Heartless. Facilier also uses his voodoo magic to cause a flood that traps Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Evers family inside the mansion. Desolate Zone Facilier reprograms AUTO and all of it's Autopilot's directive. "Prevent any attempt to return to Earth at all cost", when the mission previously was: "Do not return to Earth unless it is proven sustainable for life once more". Because of Facilier, humans had remained in space for centuries. He released Heartless into space since there isn't anything the humans can do since they are overly obese and too lazy to exterminate them, leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy, WALL-E and Eve to fix the problems Faciler had done and stop the misguided AUTO. As a Boss Facilier is a slick and tricky boss to fight. He can use his shadow to either swiftly sweep Sora from under his feet or pummel him with hard hitting claw combos. The shadow can also trip Sora as he is running to approach Facilier and when he gets ready to attack. Facilier himself is also no pushover, as he can deliver quick and strong cane combos and knock Sora away with a kick that will knock him back. Ocassionally, he'll summon his "friends" to simultaneously attack Sora, while Facilier retreats, causing heavy damage. If you are able to defeat the voodoo demons quick enough, Facilier will be left open to attack. Facilier also summons Heartless to his aid. Category:Disney Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion